One Last Chance
by TheClumsyHero
Summary: Wheatley has grown sick of floating around in space for too long. He misses the earth, and most of all, longs to apologies to a particular test subject. When he ends up back on Earth, alone, and broken, will a familiar face lend a hand, or leave him to fend for himself after the horrible things he had done to her? ANDROID WHEATLEY.


Space was absolutely, without a doubt, one hundred and twenty five percent...boring. There was absolutely nothing to do up there, except float about, and listen to an incessant core ramble off about the very thing you had had enough of. It was easy to say, that Wheatley had just about enough of space. He was basically alone up in the vast abyss. Granted, Space Core was in fact with him, but he wasn't much company. Not in the least bit. All he did was ramble off about the constellations, and the stars, the various planets which Wheatley could clearly see for himself...somewhat, at least. He had been left basically blind in his right eye after She had thrown him down, face first into the ground all that time ago. He could only think of it as time in general, being that he had absolutely no idea how long he had been up in space for. The core had no type of inner clock within that pale skinned android body of his. Even if he did, it probably would have stopped ticking by now. No, he couldn't tell what day it was, but he most certainly knew that he was up in space for a very, very, very long time. And the fact that each and every day had turned into one, singular never ending one just made time seem to inch by even slower. Seconds seemed to turn into minutes, minutes seemed to turn into hours, and so on.

Wheatley had several ways to pass the time, but the most frequently used way had to have been when he spoke with himself. Rambled off, on different things, but after a while, they generally began to circle around the same subjects. What a monster he had been, what he had done to Her, but most of all, what horrible things he had done to the Lady. That was the most frequent self-discussed conversation. He must have rehearsed his apology to her over a thousand times, and he still didn't seem to have been able to convey how truly sorry he really was. Other than that, he usually put himself into sleep mode, and simply passed the time in sleep mode. It was a silly thing to have installed into a core, or at least Wheatley thought when he had been back at Aperture, however, it was quite the wonder now. Why did a core need to sleep? More so, why did an android need to feel anything that a human felt? Wasn't that supposed to be the main difference between the two? But no, Wheatley had felt things he knew were just misplaced, and over all, they just felt wrong. But he had never felt any of these things before. Not until she showed up, and began to work with him, helping him escape, and even made him feel emotions. And he turned and stabbed her right in the back, which triggered even more sets of unknown feelings the core had no idea he had. The biggest one now, had to be sorrow. Which was obviously no surprise, but it was most certainly uncomfortable with Wheatley. He wasn't sorry, for anything. Heck, to tell the truth, he basically thought he could do no wrong.

The Core didn't know what feeling guilty was. Any type of mistakes he had made in the past, he had just made himself think that he was right afterall. Those humans he had ended up getting killed in his fruitless attempt to escape Aperture, he had made it their fault they died. He would tell them to be careful, tell them that the obstacles were dangerous. He warned them, so why should he care that they went and got himself killed? He shouldn't! Wheatley didn't do things that were wrong, only humans did. And he was most certainly not a human. He didn't feel remourse. He didn't feel guilt. And overall, he didn't care whether or not these humans made it, because they meant absolutely nothing to him in the long run. To say the least, Wheatley would save his own hyde, and make up some story about why he had fled the scene, and not to mention, make himself believe the story he had created to make himself justified for his actions. It was what he did, and what he always planned on doing. So why did she make things any different? How dare she think she could just waltz up and make Wheatley feel such horrible things!? Who did she think she was, making him feel this, this odd emotion humans called 'guilt' and 'sorrow'? She was a horrible person, just like She had said, and Wheatley should have had no reason to apologize...Oh who was he kidding. No matter how many times he tried to alter things, he always came back to the same place: he acted like a monsterous jerk, and could never apologize enough for it.

On this particular day, he didn't know which it was, he just knew he was still unfortunately floating around in space, alone, with no sense of time or direction whatsoever. Just as usual, he had gone off one one of his rambles, speaking with himself, of course, because Space was just orbitting around with him, spouting off his own random comments, and basically, utter nonsense. "Yea...'s actually...not so bad up here, now is it? Y'know...got a nice view of...the earth, which is actually pretty close, a lot closer now then it had been before, seems to have been getting closer for a while now, but then again, maybe it has been happening over a long period of time...not like I would know, can't tell time. Or dates...even years." With a disgruntled little noise, he wrung his hands together. "But you know, we should like at the bright side! Y'know, still got a lot of good, valuable things that can't be replaced. You know, like...I have... my voice! Yea, got my voice, which always helps with things. Y'know, specially when it gets rather lonely up here...no one to talk to..." And as if the other blonde haired, yellow eyed core had actually been listening to the other, he seemed to chorus in with a chipper: "Moon, space, orbit, big, too big, still want to go home, too much space, saw it all." Just as always, Wheatley merely gave off a soft sigh, and nodded his head, responding with a simple: "Yea, mate. I know. Space...real big. I would rather like to go home myself, y'know...well...maybe not...home home, wouldn't exactly want to go back there but, going onto the surface would be nice, to say the least, maybe see some new things, like...new animals, yes, and instead of seeing the huge fireball from up here, I could see it on the earth! Yes, now wouldn't that be nice? Big yellow ball, lightening up the day instead of flourecent lights...oh, man alive, wouldn't that be the quite the sight? And then the sky getting all dark at night, wouldn't that-" But Wheatley was cut off, and this time it wasn't from his companions sudden outbursts and remarks. No, something had actually caught his eye. Those baby blue's peered out from the frames he wore over his face, and he did his best to turn himself about. That was usually something Wheatley tended to avoid; moving about too much. Unfortunately, even though he was an android, and he didn't have human innards, the spinning and jerking made him rather sick all the same. By the time Wheatley had managed to turn himself around, whatever it was he thought he had saw, seemed to have disappeared. He chalked it up to his processor simply glitching on him from age, and went back to floating...as usual.

The core had gone back to his rambles, speaking of space, and the 'benefits' of being up there, when really in the long run it was simply Wheatley's overly optimistic attitude trying to convince him that everything would end out perfectly. He would be absolutely fine. But there it was again, that little wisp of movement. Now, you couldn't exactly hear anything in space, but he was absolutely sure he saw something this time. Once more, Wheatley began turning himself, more quickly then last time, which he would probably come to regret. But he mananged it nonetheless, and was face with a rather large problem. Literally. It seemed that not only had a few meteorites zoom past, but it seemed an onslaught of them were heading directly towards him and his space loving companion. His eyes widened to the size of saucers, and his pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks. "OH MAN ALI-" But he hadn't been able to finish his sentence before the core was rammed right in the back by one of the extremely large death traps. The core let off a blood curdling shriek, that was unfortunately, only heard by his now distant companion. And the distance was only growing between them as the meteorite dragged the core down towards the once far away planet the core had admited for so much time on end; earth. For so long he had dreamed dreamed of returning to that planet, to be able to apologize, to just get away from the ungodly boring abyss known as space. He was actually...excited. This was his chance, his chance to escape. And yet in an instant, all of those thoughts had been forgotten, for entering earth's atmosphere was possibly the most painful thing the core would ever experience in his entire life. The rock had ignited, and the pain was the most intense pain that Wheatley had ever experienced in his entire life. Ever inch of his body was burning and stung beyond belief. Fear and pain flared up within the humanoid and spread as quick as a wild fire. They were heading dangerously close to the ground. He knew that this was it. He didn't want to see it. His blue orbs snapped shut just before he hit the ground with a shattering boom.

"Nn..." Wheatley felt as if every fiber in his body was experiencing excruciating pain. He was heavily damaged after that terrible crash, and how couldn't he be? His left arm seemed to be hanging on for dear life, the only thing holding it to his body was a few wires. The broken ones were flaring up and shooting off sparks like mad. His arm was just the worst part of the sparks. There were several other places that were shooting them off as well, such as his knee, and other various joints. The two handle bars upon his shoulder were dented and looked ascew. His cheek was scraped and singed, as well as several other parts upon him due to the fire and the force in which he had hit the ground. The glass over the blue orb within his, esentially his life force, had also been cracked heavily, and the blue inside it was dimly lit. His blond locks were thrown everywhere in a messy frenzy. His glasses were absolutely shattered, but still clung to his face, despite some of the glass falling out, and laying across the floor. He was a complete wreck. The core struggled to pull his eyes opened, but his eye lids seemed to be in a disgreement with him. Every now and then his body would feel a shock run through it, and the humanoid would cringe upon the grassy plain. Now it seemed he would just have to wait... wait until he either shut down, or...well, he had a lot of talking to do.

"Wonderful. Kssh." That little twitch still presumed. Just as it had all those years ago. "Stuck in a... where am I anyway?" His eyes slowly pulled open, those unnatural blue and glowing eyes. And then he felt blind. "GAH! W-what is /that/!? I'm blind!" He shouted suddenly, another static filled outburst following. "Oh wait, no, no I'm not, just the um..the sun, right that's what it is... stuck in this...stuff... up here..." twitch. "Wonderful."


End file.
